Broken
by Meghan Ann Cullen
Summary: AH. Bella and Jacob are married and in love but when things take a turn for the worst a gorgeous doctor steps in to pick on the pieces of a broken woman. Rated M for Lemons.
1. Prologe

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. It all belongs to the beautiful Stephenie Meyer!**

**Hello everyone. This isn't my first fanfiction story. I have another account (Charlotte Cullen) but this is my first one on this account. This chapter for_ Broken _is pretty much like a description of the story, not the actual first chapter. So if you want to see more of this All Human story please review!**

* * *

It's been said that you always think your first love is your last and your last love is your first. It was never like this for me. I spent my whole life through high school in love with one person, Jacob. It wasn't until later that I found out he had loved me all along too. Throughout high school we were best friends. He was my rock, the one constant thing in my life, and I held onto him for that reason. I always secretly wanted to be more than friends but I kept those thoughts locked up inside until my senior year.

Mike Newton threw a party at the beginning of senior year to put all other parties to shame. This was supposed to be the best year of our lives, or so Mike said. That was his excuse for throwing a party. I didn't want to go alone so naturally I asked Jacob to go with me.

Like most high school parties there was drinking involved. People were sneaking off to bedrooms and god knows how many other places to get alone. Seeing everyone pairing off, something snapped inside of me. I had been drinking and I set out to look for Jacob. When I found him I put my drink down and wrapped my hands around the back of his neck and kissed him with everything in me.

When we broke apart he looked at me with total shock on his face. Immediately I felt hurt and betrayed. I turned to walk away but Jacob grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. He smiled, looked me in the eyes, and said, "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for that kiss."

He bent his face close to mine and kissed me feverishly. Then we left the party and went back to Jacob's house. Billy was home so Jacob told him we were going for a walk. We held hands as we walked the short distance to the beach. For an hour we sat there on the beach holding each other.

That night Jacob told me that he had loved me from the moment I came back to Forks, when I was 14. I confessed that I had loved him since then too, and that I loved him even more now that I knew he loved me too. Jacob bent to kiss me again, and we lost our selves in each other. On the last night of summer and the beginning of my senior year I had had my first beer, said "I love you" for the first time, gave my virginity to my best friend, and he gave me his in return. My life was never the same after that.

Two years later, on the same night our love began Jacob proposed. We were married on the beach a year later. It was one of the happiest days of my life and I was now Mrs. Bella Black. Every time I heard my new name I couldn't help but smile. Two years passed after that and I graduated from culinary arts school and opened my own restaurant. That year Jacob also opened up his own customs shop.

I turned 24 and my restaurant was booming. It was the hot spot to eat in Pot Angeles. Jacob's business was doing well too and we started thinking about possibly starting a family. I had the life I always wanted, or so I though, until it all came crashing down and left me _broken_.


	2. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this or the manly, sexy Jacob (which I wish I did) that all belongs to Mrs. Staphenie Meyer

**So a big thank you goes to the one person who reviewed my last chapter! It's nice to know that someone liked it. Also a big thanks to those of you who put it on your story alerts. This is the first actual chapter of the story and there's some lemony fun in there for you guys that I hope you enjoy it. This chapter is a long one and there's many more to come so keep reviewing! The song for this chapter is_ Fever_ by Mekio**

_

* * *

_

_Ring Ring._

"Hello?" Jacob said on the other end of the line.

"Hey Honey. I'm taking off now. I got someone to cover for me at the restaurant for tonight. Do you want me to bring anything special home for dinner?" I said into the phone.

"Nope I've got it covered. Just come on home. But when you get here don't get out of the car. I'll come out and get you. Okay?"

"Sure Jake but why?" I questioned.

"Don't try and spoil the surprise Babe." Jacob said excitedly, "I'll see you when you get home. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." I said and shut the phone.

I had no idea what kind of a surprise Jacob had cooked up while I was at work, but I was excited to get home and find out. To try and keep my mind from going through everything in the world that he could be planning from me, I turned on the radio. I sang along with all my favorite songs but I still couldn't make my car go fast enough.

As soon as I pulled in the driveway Jacob walked out the front door and over to my car. He opened the door for me and gave me a big hug as soon as I got out.

"Happy anniversary Sweet Heart." Jacob said and then kissed me tenderly. "Close your eyes." He grinned.

Jacob grabbed my hand and then shut the car door before leading me into the house. I could tell it was dark inside and I could smell something wonderful cooking.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I laughed with excitement.

"Yeah, open them."

I did and saw that there were candles all over the room. The table was set for two with the china we got as a wedding present and there were roses in a vase in the middle. My breath caught in my throat and tears started to form in my eyes.

"Oh Jacob it's beautiful." I said.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled and pulled out my chair for me. He had prepared a wonderful stake dinner with cheesecake for dessert. I was taken aback by his cooking skills which he had never displayed in the five years we had been married. After we had finished eating I went to clean up the dishes but Jacob stopped me.

"Just leave those Bella. I have another surprise for you." He said, his lips turning up at the corners in a mischievous smile. "Just sit down on the couch I'll be right back."

I did as I was told and when Jacob came back he was holding a small box wrapped in silver wrapping paper.

"Jake let me give you your present first." I said. I wanted to make sure I could enjoy his reaction without the tears that I'm sure his gift would ensue.

I got up from the couch and went into my purse to get his gift. When I found the small black box I went back and sat down. Jacob eyed the box with curious suspicion. I handed it to him and said,

"Just open it; I know you'll like it."

He did as I asked him to and quickly opened the box. Inside was the watch he'd been saving up for. He always complained about having to pull out his cell phone to look at the time.

"I hope it fits." I said. "I got the jeweler to extend the band so that it wouldn't be too small." Jacob tried it on for size and sure enough it fit. He smiled up at me and gave me a kiss.

"Thanks Bells I love it." He smiled. "Now it's your turn."

He handed me my present and I opened it carefully so I wouldn't cut my finger. When I had all the wrappings removed I gasped. The box was baby blue and had white ribbon wrapped around it, I looked closer and sure enough it had the Tiffany & Co logo on the box. I looked up at Jacob with a shocked expression and he just smiled and nodded his head.

I carefully lifted the lid and inside the box was a necklace with a heart-shaped pendant encrusted with diamonds and blue sapphires. This must have cost him a small fortune. As I had predicted I started to cry.

"Oh Jacob it's beautiful." I said through tears.

"Let me put it on you."

Jacob took the box out of my trembling hands and removed the necklace. He sat behind me on the couch, opened the clasp of the necklace, moved my hair to the side, and put it on me. I touched the spot where the pendant rested below my collar bone. Jacob secured the clasp and then kissed the back of my neck, above the necklace. His kisses then moved from the back of my neck to the side of my neck and along my jaw line. I sighed happily and turned around to face him.

"You're so beautiful. You know that?" Jacob said passionately.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck as he leaned in to kiss me. Jacob pulled me onto his lap and ran his hands up the back of my shirt. He pulled on hem of my shirt and I stopped kissing him long enough for him to take it off me and throw it onto the floor.

He pushed me back onto the couch so that I was lying under him. He quickly pulled his shirt off and then bent over me to kiss the hollow of my neck. He continued to kiss the skin at the base of my neck while he ran his hands down my sides and to the top of my jeans sending shivers down my spine.

He ran his hands under me to find the clasp of my bra and I arched my back so that he could take it off. When he had it unclasped he ran his hands over my shoulders pulling the straps down and exposing the tender, milky skin of my breasts. He dropped my bra onto the floor and then began slowly kissing the space between my breasts. He ran his hands up my stomach and then cupped my breasts with his hands; his thumbs rubbing over their tender peaks causing a soft moan to escape my lips.

He then ran his tongue over their peaks and kissed all the way down to the top of my jeans. He licked the skin above my waistline and began to unbutton my jeans. He sat up to slowly pull them off of me; making sure his hands caressed my skin all the way down. When he had them off he kissed and licked his way back up my leg and ran his hands along the inside of my thighs causing me to moan when his hand brushed up against my sex.

My body ached with desire for him but he continued to tease me. He kissed me through my soaked underwear and nibbled at my tender skin.

"Jacob please." I moaned.

He answered me by pulling my underwear off and running his hands along my bare skin. He slipped his fingers in and caressed me. I moaned in pleasure. He then lowered his lips to me and licked my tender skin. The stubble he had on his chin caused me to gasp in pleasure from the friction it caused.

Jacob continued to work my body and I dug my fingernails into the couch. My breathing came in short gasps and moans and I arched my back. I could feel the ecstasy building. Jacob intensified his motions and I exploded over the edge into pure bliss.

Jacob then started to unbutton his pants and got down to his boxers. Then he leaned over me and kissed me passionately on the lips. His tongue ran over my bottom lip and I entangled my fingers in his hair. He moved his kisses back to my neck and bit me with just the slightest pressure. With the way his was leaning over me, his body was placed between my legs and I could feel the friction of his lower half rubbing my sex as he kissed me.

I arched my hips and pressed my body to his. A moan escaped his lips and he pressed down on me. He swiftly sat up and pulled off his boxers. He then put his hands on my hips and entered me. I moaned at the familiar pleasure of him inside of me. He moved his hips rhythmically causing the soft candle light to flicker off the sweat glistening on his bare chest.

He quickened his motions causing us both to moan at the sensual friction. He pressed his body as close to mine as he could get and moved as hard and fast as he could causing us to both climax. My body quivered in pleasure and he slowly and rhythmically rode out my orgasm causing me to moan with every movement.

When we were finished he picked me up off the couch and carried me into our bedroom. He sat me down on the bed and kissed me on the lips before going to get our clothes and extinguish the candles in the other room. When he returned he got into bed and wrapped me up in his arms.

"I love you so much Bella. Did you know that?" Jacob whispered.

"Mhm, I love you too Jacob." I sighed, contented and snuggled closer to him before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Review, review, review!! The more you review the faster I post the next chapter! Which by the way is already written and just waiting to be posted!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I want to give a big thank you to everyone who's reviewed (you know who you are). It makes me happy to know people are liking this story. So here is the bad part as I've promised. But I promise we are working our way towards the good part. But keep in mind this is a story of loss so Bella isn't going to jump right into Edward's arms. So keep that in mind. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'm almost finished with the next one so remember to review!**

**The song for this chapter is: _Just a Car Crash Away_ by Marilyn Manson**

**I just wanted to tell everyone about an amazing story full of lemony fun by a lovely lady named Lillie Cullen (.net/~LillieCullen). Her story A Leason in Release and the sequel A Lesson in Fate are two of the most amazing Bella/Edward/Jasper stories I've ever read. So go read them after you've read and reviewed my update and be sure to tell her Meghan Ann Cullen sent you! ;)**

_

* * *

_

_One Week Later_

I awoke with a start on Saturday morning. I had made plans to take the day off today, but a good number off my staff had called in sick so I was forced to go into the restaurant. I told Jacob, and he was disappointed.

"Bella are you sure you have to go in? Isn't there anyone that can cover for you? I wanted to go down to the cliffs today, to dive, and I was planning to take you with me."

"I'm sorry Honey but I can't." I said, placing a kiss on his lips. "I'll probably be in late tonight. If you could please clean up the house today while I'm gone I'd really appreciate it. Oh and I made a cherry cobbler last night but I didn't bake it because I was too tired. Can you please put that in so it will be ready when I get home?" I said as I was walking towards the door.

"Yeah I will. Love you." Jacob called from the couch where he was currently watching TV.

"Love you too." I called as I walked out the door.

***

The entire day at work was a challenge. I was the only chef and there were more people stopping in for dinner than we had ever had before, which was very unusual for such a small town. I burnt my fingers twice and nipped the end of one with a sharp knife. I was very much looking forward to a clean house, a warm bed, and a delicious cobbler when I got home. Needless to say I wasn't in one of my best moods.

When I walked through the door with three bandaged fingers I immediately smelled something burning. I hurried through the door and looked around the room. There was black smoke coming from the stove, and Jacob was asleep on the couch. I wrenched open the stove and grabbed the fire extinguisher. As I covered what would have been my cobbler in white foam I called for Jacob.

"Jacob! Why the hell is the stove on fire?" I put the fire extinguisher down and went to wake Jacob up.

"Jacob!" I yelled; shaking him out of sleep.

"Hey, whoa what's that smell?" He said; sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"What's that smell?" I said sarcastically. "That smell, is the smell of the food which you put in the oven and then fell asleep, leaving it to burn."

"You're lucky I came home when I did or the whole damn house would have burned down." I said raising my voice. Then I turned around and saw the stack of dishes left in the sink for me to clean up.

"Ugh! Jacob could you not clean up you dishes either!?" I yelled; I was almost at my boiling point now.

"Jesus I'm sorry okay! I was going to clean them up." Jacob yelled; getting red in the face.

I stormed off into our bedroom and took off my jewelry. Then I ran a brush through my hair and walked into the bathroom. What I found there sent me over the edge. Jacob had obviously gone cliff diving without me and the signs were all over our bathroom. His wet bathing suit was on the floor, his dirty towel was in the sink, and there was sand and dirt all over the bathroom that he hadn't bothered to clean up.

"Jacob!" I yelled storming back into the other room.

"What is it now?" He said exasperated.

"You couldn't bother to clean up the bathroom either?! Jesus Jacob can you not do anything around here? Heaven forbid I ask you to lift I finger and clean up after yourself." I shouted.

Jacob slammed down the pot that he had in his hand on the counter with such force that it left a dent, and pushed right past me out of the room. He came back with his riding jacket on and a helmet in his hands.

"I'm going out." He said slamming the door shut behind him. I heard the roar of his motorcycle starting up and walked over to the window to watch him dive off. It had started to drizzle. I hoped he got soaked running away from his problems.

I was so mad at him that I didn't even bother to clean up. I made sure I threw away the burnt mess in the stove and then went back to the bedroom. I turned on the hot water and let it fill the tub.

I sat in the tub for an hour letting the water wash away all my anger towards Jacob. When I got out it was 11:00 and he still wasn't home. I put on my pajamas and then got in the bed. It was pouring down rain and the sound of the droplets hitting the roof lulled me to sleep. It was the first time in a long time I had gone to bed without Jacob.

I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing in my ear. When I reached for the phone I noticed that it was 3am. Who in the world could be calling at this time of night?

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Is this Mrs. Black?" said a sterile voice from the other end of the line. I quickly sat up in bed, alarmed.

"Yes it is." I said; urgently.

"Mrs. Black I'm very sorry to inform you but there has been an accident. Your husband was in a wreck tonight on his motorcycle because of the rain. He's unconscious now and it would be wise of you to come out to the hospital." The voice said.

"Is he okay?" I asked desperately; tears forming in my eyes.

"Mrs. Black he had a bad wreck. You never know with this sort of thing. Some people make it and some people don't."

"Thank you." I said hanging up the phone.

_Make it? _He really couldn't mean… No he couldn't possibly. Jacob has to be alright. He's just got to be. I quickly got out of bed and threw on the first clothes I could find; not caring if they were dirty, wrinkled, or worse.

I grabbed my keys off the hook and ran out to the car. It was still pouring down rain. I was soaked by the time I made it to the car but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was get to the hospital as fast as possible.

I drove through tears pushing my car way past the legal speed limit. All I could think the whole time was how if I hadn't yelled at him, he wouldn't have gone out riding, and I wouldn't be driving to the hospital right now; scared to death for my husband's life.

* * *

**Review for some naked Edward action in the future ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**So here's that update I promised and as always thanks so much to those of you who took the time to update! It makes me happy to know people like the story. Some of you have guessed what's going on in this story but I bet there are still a bunch of surprises left! Disclaimer: I'm not Mrs. Stephenie Meyer**

**The song for this chapter is _Keep Holding On_ by Avril Lavigne.**

* * *

I arrived at the hospital shortly after 4 o'clock and was immediately taken back to the ER where Jacob was lying unconscious on a hospital bed. Tears streamed down my face as I watched him lie there. The heart monitor, beeping in the background, was the only thing assuring me that he was still alive. The nurse quietly left the room, leaving me alone with Jacob. I walked over to him and cupped his face in my hands.

"Oh Jacob," I whispered. "I'm so sorry. I did this to you. I'm so sorry." I rested my head on his chest and let my tears stain his shirt.

A voice cleared behind me and I turned around to look into the handsome face of a young doctor. His hair was the color of brown sugar and sunshine. His green eyes bore into mine with such deep sympathy and sadness that a new wave of tears spilled from my eyes.

"I suppose you're Mrs. Isabella Black?" He asked; his gentle voice almost musical.

"Yes, I am." I said; wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Well Mrs. Black," He said.

"Bella." I interjected. He smiled slightly.

"Bella," He said. "I'm Dr. Edward Cullen. I was the doctor on call when Jacob had his accident. I'm not usually an ER doctor so we are going to move him to another room, that way I can keep a closer eye on him." Doctor Cullen said.

"Okay well could you tell me what's wrong with him? I've asked several people but no one seems to be able to tell me what happened." I said; my voice shaky from crying.

"Yes of course. When Jacob fell off of the motorcycle he hit his head causing a severe concussion and I assume, internal bleeding. We still need to do a CT scan but we had to wait to have your permission since he is unconscious and unable to speak for himself. He hasn't woken up since he was admitted but we are monitoring his heart rate and brain activity to make sure nothing is amiss. Now sometimes with these sorts of head injuries there is a possibility of a coma or worse. I don't want to scare you Bella but I don't want to under inform you either. With your permission I'd like to go ahead with the CT scan and then move him to another room."

"Of course, that's fine. Doctor Cullen?" I asked catching him before he walked out of the room.

"Yes?"

"Are there any signs of memory loss?" I asked.

"We can't be sure yet." He said; before turning to walk out of the room.

When he had gone I buried my face in my hands and let the tears flow. Jacob could slip into a coma and die because of me. All because I got mad at him for falling asleep. How could I have been so stupid? I turned to look at Jacob. He looked so calm and peaceful. He could be mistaken for sleeping if it wasn't for the gashes on his arms were the road had worn through his leather jacket and the swelling from where he hit his head.

I was quickly brought out of my thoughts of regret when the door opened and two nurses stepped in to wheel him away for his CT scan. They unlocked the wheels and checked his IV before pushing his bed through the door. One of the nurses seemed to finally notice my presence and turned to face me; a look of utter pity all over her face.

"Mrs. Black, if you would take the elevator to the third floor and wait in the waiting room to the right of the elevators Doctor Cullen will come find you once the CT scan is complete and we have your husband settled." She said kindly.

"Okay, thank you." I said; watching her turn and wheel Jacob down the hall. I did as she told me to and thanked my lucky stars that the waiting room was empty.

I sat down in the chair and pulled out my cell phone. Quickly I made a call to both Billy and Charlie to tell them about Jacob. They both wanted to come down to the hospital immediately, but I told them that Jacob had been unconscious when they took him away and that I'd call them as soon as I got back into the room with him.

I could no longer hold in my sorrow. I buried my head in my hands and cried. I cried for Jacob, I cried for myself, and I cried out of anger at myself for letting this happen. I reached for the box of Kleenex on the lamp table beside me and saw Dr. Cullen standing in the door way. He was looking at me like he wanted to come over and wrap me up in his arms and comfort me. I thought about how much I would enjoy that and then quickly dismissed it. I mentally kicked myself for thinking that way about another man when my own husband was close to dying. I wiped my eyes, stood up, and walked over to the door.

"Bella," said Dr. Cullen. "We've completed your husband's CT scan and we've moved him to a regular room. While we were moving him he regained consciousness."

As soon as I heard him say that Jacob had regained consciousness I pushed passed him and frantically started running down the hallway. I had gotten halfway to the end of the hall when I realized I hadn't asked what room they had moved Jacob too. I quickly backtracked down the hallway and found Dr. Cullen right where I had left him.

"I'm sorry, but what room did you move Jacob to?" He told me and I took back off down the hall. When I found the right room I rushed inside and saw Jacob sitting up in bed, smiling at the sight of me. A fresh wave of tears started to flow as I ran over to Jacob to embrace him.

"Ow, Bella!" Jacob moaned when I hugged him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I apologized.

"It's okay Honey. I'm sorry about storming off last night. None of this would have happened if I would have just--"

"No Jake, don't. It's my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry." I said through tears. "I'm so, so sorry."

Jacob wrapped me up in his arms as much as he could from his position and rubbed my back soothingly. I held onto him for dear life and cried uncontrollably; my tears leaving big, wet stains on his hospital gown.

"Bella, honey it's okay. Please stop crying. I'm fine. Shh honey. It's going to be okay." Jacob said, still rubbing my back.

"No it's not," I said; backing out of his embrace. "It's not okay. Jacob you're in the hospital for Christ's sake. Ah Jacob I'm sorry I shouldn't be yelling at you again. I'm just so upset." I said leaning down to hug him again.

He kissed my forehead and sighed. I climbed onto the bed with him, being careful of his IV, and laid with him for a while. Then I remembered I needed to call Charlie and Billy. I got up off the bed carefully because Jacob had fallen asleep and walked outside of the hospital room, shutting the door behind me.

When I got off the phone both Charlie and Billy were on their way to the hospital. I walked back into the room and waited with Jacob until they got there. Billy was the first to arrive. A nurse opened the door for him and he wheeled himself in, saying thank you to the nurse. I got up from my chair beside Jacob and went to give Billy a hug. He held me tight and gave me a kiss on the check.

"How's he doing Bella?" he asked, looking at Jacob.

"Well he was awake before you got here, but the he fell asleep. Do you want me to wake him up for you?" I asked; I knew Billy would want to talk to him.

"No need, it looks like he's stirring now."

Jacob had rolled over and was slowly waking up. I walked over to him and helped him sit up in the bed. I gave him a soft kiss and then backed away so that Billy could get to the side of the bed. Billy and Jacob had just started talking when Charlie walked in. He said hello to Jacob and then told me he wanted to talk to me out in the hall.

"Bella I'm so sorry." He said; giving me a big hug. I hugged him back and started crying again.

"It's going to be okay." He said; rubbing my back. "He's going to be okay. I promise." I backed away from Charlie and wiped my eyes.

"It's not okay Dad. I did this to him!" I said.

"Honey, no you-"

"Stop Dad, yes I did. I yelled at him and pissed him off. If I wouldn't have yelled at him he never would have-"

"Isabella Marie Swan, stop it right now!" I had never heard Charlie address me by my whole name and it stopped me in my tracks.

"Now listen to me you have to stop blaming yourself for this. Jacob will be fine. He's awake he just has a few cuts and bruises. But he will be okay." When Charlie finished a throat cleared behind us.

"Dr. Cullen." I said. "Dad this is Dr. Cullen, Jacob's doctor. Dr. Cullen this is my father Charlie Swan."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Swan."

"Likewise." Charlie said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to examine Jacob's wounds and it's an hour past visiting time. I waited to tell you because I knew you just got here." Dr. Cullen said.

We walked back into the room together. Charlie and Billy said their goodbyes and then Dr. Cullen checked Jacob's wounds. He also asked him a few questions to see if he had any memory loss, which thank God he didn't. When he was finished he said he wanted to look over Jacob's scan tonight before he came to a decision, but that things didn't look too bad. When he walked out of the room I sighed. Jacob had already passed out again.

I walked over to the bed and brushed the hair out of his face. His eyes fluttered and he grabbed my hand.

"Lay with me?" He asked; half asleep.

I got up onto the hospital bed and lay down beside Jacob. I rested my head on his shoulder. I laid in the hospital bed for what seemed like hours listening to Jacob's steady heart beep and the sound of the heart monitor he was hooked up to, before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Naked Edward is coming! I promise =) **

**So review, review, review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**First I want to appologize for the delay with this chapter. School started back last week and since then things have been really busy. It will take me a little longer now to post chapters because of school but I will try my hardest to get them out to you as soon as I can. Thank you to all the loyal reviewers, and all the lovely ladies who want to see a naked Edward just bear with me through the sad chapters. I am toying with an idea for a series of one shots. They will all be mostly lemony fun with the Cullen boys. If anyone want's to make any suggestions or support that idea please review to this chapter. Also I am currently looking for a beta for this story. I've been doing it myself but I've missed a few things so if anyone wants to be my beta let me know! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer nor shall I ever be. This are her characters that I've borrowed and toyed with the emotions of. ^_^**

**This chapter's song is: _Broken_ by Lifehouse**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a door slamming against the wall and someone lifting me off of the bed, into a chair. Frantic voices were talking all around me but it sounded as if those voices were underwater. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, and I started to drift back off to sleep. I had almost fallen back asleep when I remembered the night before. I jolted upright in the chair and saw nurses and a doctor I had never seen before hooking Jacob up to a breathing machine.

"What's wrong with him? Where's Doctor Cullen?" I asked, desperately hoping Jacob was okay. No one answered me.

"I said what's wrong with my husband?", still no answer, "Someone answer me damn it!"

Someone behind me put their hand on my arm and tried to lead me out of the room. I turned around to see Doctor Cullen in normal clothes. I followed him, hoping he would tell me what was wrong. He shut the door behind us and turned to face me.

"Bella, I'm sorry I went home when my shift ended. The doctor in there with Jacob will take very good care of him, I promise." He said, calmly.

"Well that's great," I said; my voice leaning towards hysteria. "But no one has told me what's wrong with him." Doctor Cullen looked away from me and ruffled his hair with his hand. When he turned back around to face me he looked like he was in anguish.

"I don't know how to tell you this. I don't even know why this is so hard for me. I'm a doctor for Christ's sake; I should have any emotional attachment." He said in a whisper; more to himself than towards me.

"Bella, Jacob stopped breathing in the middle of the night and slipped into a coma. We're keeping him breathing now with a breathing machine and…"

Doctor Cullen went on explaining the complications Jacob was facing and the severity of his condition but I wasn't paying attention to anything he was saying. Jacob was in a, a coma? Meaning he can't wake up? I started to feel light headed and Doctor Cullen's form started to fade from my vision, and then everything went black.

***

My head felt like it weighed 50 pounds but I could feel myself laying on a soft surface. I must have passed out and hit my head. I tried to open my eyes but the light from the room was so bright that I shut them tight against it. I went to place my hand over my eyes but stopped when I heard a familiar voice speaking.

"Dad what am I going to do?" said the voice; I couldn't quite place who it belonged to.

"Edward, listen to me.", said an unfamiliar voice. "You are just going to have to get over this. I don't know why you feel so emotionally connected to this woman but remember, she's the wife of one of your patients and the patient always comes first."

"I know but she's just different. I don't know how to explain it but it feels like I'm being dawn to her." Edward said.

"Well Edward I know that you'll do the right thing." said the unknown voice.

"_Paging Dr. Carlisle Cullen; please come to the Obstetrics ward." _

"Well I have to go now," said Carlisle. "Don't stay in here too long, and remember..."

"Yeah, page you if I need help. I've got it. Thanks Dad." said Edward.

My mind was going in one hundred different directions at once. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Was Doctor Cullen drawn to me? No that had to be impossible. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I relaxed my features so that I would appear to have been sleeping.

"Bella?" said Doctor Cullen. "You need to wake up." I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Doctor Cullen-"

"Please, call me Edward."

"Edward then, how is Jacob?" I said; sitting up in bed.

"He's better. His breathing and heart beat are stabilized but he's in a coma still. He may be able to come out of it in a few days or…" Edward paused; stalling.

"Doctor, I mean Edward, I can handle the truth." I said.

"Well there is a chance that he could possibly become brain dead, and if that happens then there is nothing we can do for him except keep him alive through machines." Edward said. There was a strange edge to his voice. It sounded almost deeply caring, more so than any doctor should care about the emotions of strangers. I dismissed the thought quickly.

"Would it be okay if I stayed in here to think for a minute? I just need a few some time alone." I asked.

"Yes take all the time you need. Jacob is still in the same room so whenever you feel ready you can go back upstairs and join him."

Edward left the room and I sat there for the longest time wondering why this was happening to me. Why this was happening to Jacob. I was so scared of losing him that I started to cry. My eyes were burning from all the crying I had done lately but that didn't stop me from doing it again.

I didn't really have any friends whom I could talk to. After high school everyone had moved away except for me. I had so many emotions that I couldn't explain. A strange, morbid curiosity as to why Edward acted the way he did around me, and then a deep anguish and sorrow for Jacob. I hated myself for being attracted to Edward and I hated myself even more for liking the way his hand felt against my shoulder when he woke me up.

I hit the railing of the bed with my fist as hard as I could out of anger, but quickly regretted it when my hand started to throb. I swore under my breath and got out of bed. As I walked towards the door I dried my eyes with the back of my hand. The hallway was deserted and I made my way towards the elevator.

When I finally made it back up to the room Jacob was staying in, I almost couldn't go in. I didn't know if I could handle seeing him like this. I choked back a sob and opened the door. Jacob looked exactly the same as he did when I last saw him, except now he was hooked up to a lot more machines. I pulled up a chair beside of his bed, and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Review please!!! =D**


End file.
